


When We're Together

by binblack



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, and jisung is a little self conscious, idk what i'm doing i just really miss skz, jisung pls come home your dinner is getting cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binblack/pseuds/binblack
Summary: Jisung can't stop thinking about Hyunjin's hands and lips.And Hyunjin makes sure Jisung doesn't ignore him, his hands, or his lips.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 349





	When We're Together

Jisung can’t stop thinking about Hyunjin’s hands.

He can’t stop thinking about how big and warm they were, always radiating just enough heat to make Jisung aware of their presence. They always gravitate to his thigh, and Jisung has to take a deep breath every time he looks down and sees how big the older boy’s hand looks compared to his leg.

Compared to Jisung’s hands, which didn’t cover as much space on Hyunjin’s thigh as he wanted them to, the taller boy’s hands were soft and inviting. Jisung tries not to think about how short and nubby his fingers looked. He hates to admit that it makes him feel self-conscious.

“I mean, who the fuck gets self-conscious over their hands?” He jokingly asks Felix one day, who promptly scoffs and looks down at his own smaller ones.

But really, why were his hands so much more inferior to Hyunjin’s? Why was everything about Hyunjin perfect, and why did he feel twinges of jealousy every time the other boy got praised for his looks? Why was Hyunjin allowed to wake up looking perfect, even when he's makeup-free and his hair is messy and sticking up everywhere, and get complimented? Why wasn’t Jisung complimented as often as him?

He's snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of Hyunjin’s fingers toying with the inseam of his jeans. Right, they're doing a V Live and he's been staring off past the camera for the last minute lost in his thoughts. He feels Hyunjin’s fingers press harder against his thigh, and he glances up at the taller boy. All Hyunjin does is respond with a smile, eyes scrunching up into crescents. Jisung’s eyes flick down to the boy’s lips for a second before looking back up. Hyunjin’s smile disappears, his mouth settling into a straight line instead.

Jisung quickly looks away, worried that he weirded the older boy out by blatantly looking at his lips. He couldn’t help it; Between the warmth of his large hand engulfing his thigh and the bright smile he offered him, it made Jisung’s brain short-circuit. He took pride in being one of the wittiest and funniest members, being able to crack jokes whenever and wherever, but Hyunjin makes that impossible sometimes. He really can't help being affected by how pretty Hyunjin is.

He doesn’t acknowledge or touch Hyunjin for the rest of the V Live, instead focusing on keeping his heart rate down and looking as collected as possible. He tried to ignore any comments asking why Jisung is so quiet or if him and Hyunjin had a fight again. He tries his hardest to joke around and act confident, even though his stomach is tingling with nervousness. Even when Hyunjin leans a little too close to look at the phone in Jisung’s hand, warm breath fanning over the younger boy’s cheek from the proximity, he manages to not wince and instead keeps calm.

He was impressed with himself.

It was only until after the V Live ended that he realized ignoring Hyunjin after looking at his lips was five times worse than simply laughing it off. It was something that he always did. They both did, in fact. If Hyunjin looked at Jisung’s lips, he cooed, jokingly pinching the boy’s puffed out cheeks and playing it off as a joke although it’s been made dozens, maybe even hundreds of times before. And Jisung would do the same, poking at his lips and teasing his looks by calling him ugly, claiming that he himself is actually the visual of the group, not Hyunjin.

They’re in the dance studio, sprawled out on the dirty, scuffed hardwood floor and trying to stop sweating after finishing the second run-through of their new choreography. Hyunjin is laying on his stomach, head propped up in his arms and scanning the room presumably for someone to cling to even though the mirrors are beginning to fog up from the humidity of 9 sweaty bodies in one room. Jisung’s chest isn’t heaving as much anymore, but his arm is still slung over his eyes to block out the bright light overhead.

Jisung hears the squeaking of shoes against the wood floor and lifts his arm away from his face, turning his head to peer around the room to see where the sound came from. He barely has enough time to comprehend Hyunjin standing above him before the boy’s heavy body collapses against his own, and he hesitantly opens his arms a little wider so the taller boy can lay more comfortably against his side.

“Jinnie, it’s too hot,” He groans when Hyunjin slings his arm over Jisung’s chest, face cuddling up against the smaller boy’s neck. He can feel Hyunjin’s sweat-drenched hair tickle his ear and neck, and Jisung pulls away slightly to give them some distance. He really doesn’t want to feel Hyunjin panting against his neck, especially when there's 7 other people in the room and his heart can’t seem to control itself. “I bet I smell horrible, too.”

“You smell good, Ji.” Jisung scoffs, fingers drumming against the floor in an attempt to keep them from moving to hold Hyunjin. He needs to concentrate. Now is not the time to mess up.

After a moment of silence, Hyunjin hums, cocking his head to look up at the boy. Jisung swallows thickly, only making eye contact with him out of the corner of his eye for a second before quickly looking back up at the ceiling. Hyunjin notices, and Jisung feels nervousness start to settle in the pit of his stomach as the taller boy pulls away. He’s relieved, expecting him to get up and leave, until Hyunjin props himself up on an elbow next to Jisung’s head.

Now it’s Jisung’s turn to look up, and he instantly regrets it when he sees Hyunjin’s sweaty bangs splayed across his just as sweaty forehead, just barely concealing knitted eyebrows. Jisung doesn’t even realize he’s holding his breath until he can feel Hyunjin’s puff against his cheek before the boy starts pouting. Jisung lets out a breath, hesitantly making eye contact with him.

“Are you avoiding me, Han Jisung?”

Jisung lets out a nervous laugh, picking at a loose strand on his old sweatpants.

“Of course not, baby.” He replies, using every ounce of confidence in his tired body to make sure his voice doesn’t crack, but it still comes out too hesitant. Hyunjin’s eyes trail over Jisung’s face until the boy speaks up again, cocking an eyebrow at the pet name. “What… What makes you think that?”

Jisung watches Hyunjin’s eyes linger on his lips, and once he finishes speaking, Hyunjin glances back up again.

“You barely touch or look at me anymore…” Oh. Jisung knows he’s fucked up big time, but he somehow takes another breath and keeps his voice from shaking.

“I’m sorry. Do I need to make it up to you with a kiss?” He teases, lifting his hand up and using a knuckle to toy with the dangly earring hanging from Hyunjin’s earlobe. He’s proud of himself for managing to joke around when the boy is so close to him.

“Yeah.” Hyunjin breathes out, tired eyes flicking down to Jisung’s lips again. Jisung simultaneously feels his stomach drop and his cheeks heat up, mouth falling open slightly in surprise at his response.

Jisung closes his mouth and swallows, preparing to say some silly but flirty comeback to lighten the mood again, when he sees Hyunjin wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue. His eyes follow the action, and he tries to ignore the chill that runs down his spine from witnessing it.

And Jisung just lays there in shock as Hyunjin’s arm slides from around his chest and up towards his face. His hand cups Jisung’s cheek, fingers grazing over his ear and threading themselves in the short brown hair next to it. He holds his breath as Hyunjin tilts his face gently towards his own, and he makes eye contact with the taller boy for a second before the sound of Chan’s voice echoes through the dance studio, startling Jisung.

“One more run-through, and then we’re done for the night!”

Hyunjin chuckles lightly at the boy’s reaction, thumb lightly grazing over the piercing in Jisung’s earlobe before removing his hand and subtly sliding it across his chest. It lingers over his heart for a moment before he pulls away completely, pushing himself off the floor. Jisung blinks once, then twice, trying to will away the butterflies in his stomach. He tries hard not to think about Hyunjin’s lips for the rest of the night, but when he hears the boy giggling away to one of Changbin’s jokes in the back of their shared car, all he can think about is how soft they look and how they would feel against his own.

So now Jisung can’t stop thinking about Hyunjin’s hands _and_ lips.

The next few days are painful. Hyunjin is relentless, trying his best to tease (i.e. touch) Jisung as much as possible. Whether it’s during their dance practices, V Lives, or even just lounging around the dorms, Hyunjin finds a way to rile up Jisung as much as he can without getting in trouble with Chan. He knows it’s because Hyunjin thinks Jisung is avoiding him. And what’s the most annoying part about it is that Hyunjin seems so unaffected by the whole ordeal; he gives Jisung innocent smiles and laughs off any confused looks the boy gives him in return.

He hates to admit it, but now he’s jealous of how unflustered Hyunjin is about affection. Sure, Jisung was used to it from the other members. He clung to Chan and cooed over Jeongin all the time, but Hyunjin had something special about the way he touched the other rapper, and Jisung couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Jisung decided it was best for that reason to stay unknown, for his own sake.

“Lix,” He whispers to the Australian boy, whose laying next to him on Jisung’s messy bed and tapping away on his phone. Felix hums in acknowledgment but doesn’t look away from the screen. It’s been two days since the incident in the dance studio, and Jisung is getting restless. He needs to talk to someone about it, and he knows Felix will listen. “I need help.”

Felix glances briefly over at Jisung, who is now staring up at the ceiling with his lips pursed together, before looking back at his phone and locking it. He lays his phone on the bed between them, turning on his side to look at him.

“What’s up?”

“It’s Hyunjin.” Jisung says with a huff, toying with the silver rings on his fingers as his gaze flicks between the ceiling and the other boy. Felix cocks an eyebrow, giving him a look as if to say to elaborate. Sure, the boys were born a day apart and may act like twins all the time, but Jisung knows that Felix is oblivious to what’s been going on. Jisung wishes Felix could just read his mind so he didn’t have to say it out loud. He chews on his lip, in deep thought and trying to figure out how to word it, before settling on saying, “He thinks I’m avoiding him.”

“Well, are you?”

“No…! I mean… Yeah, kinda.” He lets out a groan, bringing his hands up and shoving his palms against his eyes in frustration. They lay like that for a while before Jisung finally pulls his hands away, letting them fall unceremoniously on the bed. He tries to blink away the blurriness and stars in his vision from pressing too hard. “Yeah, I’m avoiding him.”

“You two were fine last week. Did you get in a fight or something?” Felix asks, reaching between them to toy with the boy’s fingers. Jisung shakes his head and Felix tries again. “Okay, then what happened?”

“I can’t stop thinking about his hands and lips.”

Felix’s fingers still against his own, and he’s scared to look anywhere other than the ceiling. He’s scared to know what kind of facial expression Felix has right now, but it only takes a few seconds before he feels the boy’s fingers playing with his own again. He gathers up enough courage to roll on his side, facing the other boy.

“That’s weird, right? Thinking about someone’s hands and lips all the time. And it’s Hyunjin’s hands and lips, of all people. I’m fucked. Like super fucked.”

Jisung is relieved to see Felix crack a smile, even if it’s a small one, and some nervousness finally disappears as he cracks a smile too. Okay, so maybe now since he was finally able to put it into words, and managed to tell someone about it, he can gather even more courage to confront Hyunjin about it, once and for all. Except…

“Do you have a crush on him, Ji?” His face falls, fingers going tense in Felix’s hand.

“I, um…” He trails off, suddenly feeling self-conscious and wants to roll on his back to avoid Felix’s gaze. Felix seems to recognize this immediately, chuckling and scooting closer to the boy. Their knees knock together, and he can feel Felix’s fingers trace lines into his palm, attempting to calm him down. “No… I don’t know. Shit, do I? Oh god, I think I do.”

“Hey, hey,” Felix starts, laughing again. “Relax. It’ll be fine.”

But it wasn’t fine. Jisung was fine with having a crush, sure. He had a few back in Malaysia, but they never got far. He was perfectly okay with having a crush, but not on Hwang Hyunjin. Not on someone who he was once enemies with, who he spent weeks arguing back and forth and even tried to fight with. The Hyunjin that almost made him cry in the dance studio when he got called out for messing up the choreography, and the Hyunjin that forced himself to apologize to Jisung only to then make a pact to avoid one another.

But it was funny how things turned out; They were both sensitive, maybe even going as far as to call both him and Hyunjin crybabies. Jisung didn’t see it as an insult. He was fine being in touch with his emotions, even if that meant tearing up on stage or waiting until they got back to their dorms to sob alone in his bed. And sure, even after they had made up and surprisingly had gotten closer than anyone ever expected, Jisung had cried a few times because of Hyunjin. Nothing that Hyunjin had explicitly did, per se, but sometimes the way the taller boy looked at Jisung made his heart hurt.

Sometimes he would think about what would’ve happened if they never made up and just pretended to be friends for the cameras, or if they simply avoided each other altogether, and he gets anxious. But then he thinks about Chan, a worried but caring leader, who would get stressed every time they argued or even gave each other nasty looks before they debuted. Then he would think of Changbin, who helped him through his worst, most anxious moments, and then Minho, the boy he comforted before and after he was eliminated who now is usually the one to comfort him instead. Because of them, he realizes that he and Hyunjin made the right choice. He doesn’t like admitting he’s wrong, telling Chan that yes, Hyunjin isn’t as bad as he originally thought, but he feels like the fighting made their relationship that much stronger.

They have the entire rest of the day off, lazing around the dorms doing whatever they want. Jisung is alone in his bed a few hours after talking to Felix, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone but not paying attention to what he’s reading. He knows he should be productive, maybe write some more lyrics, but he feels out of it. He doesn’t even want to come to terms with the fact that it’s because he can’t stop thinking about Hyunjin. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he hears yelling, and he recognizes immediately that it’s Felix screaming about how Jeongin cheated. He groans, forcing himself to get up and out of his bed. He stumbles out of his room and towards the noise, phone in hand.

“No invite?” Jisung asks as he falls unceremoniously on the end of the couch a few feet away from Felix, watching him and Jeongin click away at the controllers in their hands.

“We didn’t want to interrupt your moping,” Felix says, grinning and laughing until Jisung throws a pillow at him hard enough for it to bounce off and fall to the floor. “Hey, don’t take your anger out on me!”

A few minutes later, he hears a bedroom door open and footsteps approaching the living room. Hyunjin appears wearing a loose t-shirt and basketball shorts, feet bare as he walks up to the couch. He stops in front of Jisung, looking down at the boy, expressionless. Jisung hesitates, eyes lingering on the phone in his hand for a second before looking up at the boy towering over him.

“Can I sit here?” Hyunjin asks, motioning to the spot next to him on the couch. Jisung nods, moving over a bit to allow Hyunjin’s larger frame to fit comfortably between him and Felix, and he tries not to seem too affected when the boy’s hand immediately settles on his thigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Hyunjin raise his other hand and card it through his messy black hair, earrings jingling, before letting it fall back into his own lap. He can tell Felix is giving them a smug look and chooses to ignore him, instead focusing on his phone.

He tries to distract himself from the warm hand resting on the inside of his thigh, opening his notes and scrolling through the lyrics he had been writing the past few days. He hears Hyunjin adjust on the couch next to him and feels their shoulders and thighs press together as the boy scoots closer to him. Before he can even comprehend how close they really are, Hyunjin rested his cheek against Jisung’s shoulder, hair tickling his ear. Jisung almost drops his phone at the feeling, and he decides now isn’t the time to scroll through and reread his lyrics that most certainly aren’t about Hwang Hyunjin, especially when he’s right next to him. Pocketing his phone, he focuses on the TV, too absorbed in his own thoughts to jump at the sound of Felix shrieking when his character dies.

Jisung isn’t that uncomfortable, even though it’s warm in their dorm and he has someone pressed right up against him. But he realizes how uncomfortable he truly is when the fingers on the inside of his thigh start to trace random shapes against the fabric, light enough to not be noticed except for the fact that Jisung is so hyper-aware of everything Hyunjin has been doing the past few days. He’s not sure if Hyunjin is doing it absentmindedly, and he really doesn’t want to think about Hyunjin doing it on purpose.

Jisung tries to subtly turn his head and look down at Hyunjin’s hand, but his eyes end up settling on the pale skin of the dancer’s legs. His basketball shorts had ridden up, exposing the lean, but clearly defined muscles of his thighs. Jisung swallows, looking away quickly so he won’t get caught, but his earrings make too much noise as Jisung turns his head to the TV. Hyunjin’s hand tightens against the fabric of his sweats, and he pulls his face away from Jisung’s shoulder to look up at him. Shit.

“Everything okay?” The taller boy whispers just loud enough for only Jisung to hear, Felix and Jeongin having finally forgotten about the two of them and now focusing on playing. He tears his eyes from the TV, briefly making eye contact with Hyunjin before nodding and turning away. Jisung expects the hand on his thigh to loosen or maybe even leave entirely, but instead it begins to slowly slide up.

Jisung panics, his hand quickly moving to grasp at Hyunjin’s to keep it from moving up any further. With how big Hyunjin’s hand is, even an inch upwards is too far, so Jisung tries to pull the boy’s hand back to its original position and away from his crotch. And Hyunjin lets his hand be moved away, eyes focused on Jisung’s profile as the boy stares at the TV. He feels his lips quirk up, offering Jisung a smirk as the brunet glances at him out of the corner of his eye again.

“Don’t make me hit you.” Jisung threatens him under his breath, but there’s no bite or malice to it. He hears the faint sound of Hyunjin giggling next to his ear before the boy lays his head back down on his shoulder. He leaves his hand on top of Hyunjin’s, worried that he’ll try to tease him again.

Later that night, Hyunjin invites himself into Jisung’s bed while the shorter boy is showering. He’s facing the wall, back turned to the door, when Jisung walks in. He stops abruptly in the doorway, panicking and hoping it was anyone other than Hyunjin. Except it’s not, his broad shoulders and messy black hair too distinguishable, and Jisung immediately tries to come up with an excuse as to why he should leave. Maybe Changbin would switch beds with him for the night? Or Seungmin?

Before he can turn around and make a quick escape, Hyunjin rolls over, locking eyes with Jisung. He looks tired, long bangs still somewhat wet from his shower earlier falling into his eyes and the loose collar of his shirt exposing one of his collarbones. Neither boys say anything. Hyunjin holds his arms out and makes a needy noise in the back of his throat, asking Jisung to join him.

Jisung hesitates for a moment before padding over to the bed and climbing in. Hyunjin immediately shuffles closer, resting his forehead against the rapper’s chest and tangling their legs together. They lay like that in silence for a minute or two, Jisung too focused on calming his heart that’s pounding away in his chest to ask why Hyunjin was waiting in his bed. Hyunjin can most definitely feel it, and he’s surprised that the boy hasn’t teased him about it yet.

“I didn’t make you uncomfortable earlier, right?” Hyunjin suddenly asks, voice muffled by Jisung’s shirt. He pulls away, looking up at Jisung’s face with a worried expression. Jisung feels his stomach drop and he fidgets his fingers. “I’m sorry if I did.”

“You didn’t.” He whispers, taking a breath before bringing his hand up to wipe Hyunjin’s bangs out of his eyes, tucking some of the longer pieces behind his ear.

“Okay, good.” Hyunjin whispers back, and Jisung doesn’t know whether to remove his hand from the side of the boy’s face or leave it there. He decides against it, letting it slowly slide down to rest on the bed between them again. His thumb goes to mess with the silver rings on his fingers until he realizes he took all of them off and left them on the bathroom counter.

The room goes quiet again, and Jisung is surprised he’s able to keep eye contact with the boy next to him. The whole situation seems way too intimate for him; The two of them alone in Jisung’s room, sharing a bed and face to face with one another. He watches Hyunjin’s eyes trail down his face, past his nose before settling on his chapped lips. He doesn’t want to acknowledge it and simply shuts his eyes, hoping that Hyunjin can’t feel his heart threatening to beat its way out of his chest.

“Jisung.”

He slowly opens his eyes, looking down at Hyunjin and trying not to let out a startled noise when Hyunjin scoots up the bed, his knees sliding up Jisung’s thighs. His hand that laid motionless between them immediately moves to grip at Hyunjin’s loose t-shirt, wrinkling the fabric near his stomach and making the taller boy stop. He expects Hyunjin to smirk at him, but instead his face remains emotionless. Jisung feels a hand grip at his own, and he assumes Hyunjin is attempting to pry the fingers from his t-shirt.

“You going to hit me?” Hyunjin asks, and Jisung’s breath hitches when the boy’s knee presses harder against his leg. They’re eye level on the bed now, and Jisung wants to move away so they’re not as close to prevent anything embarrassing from happening. He can already feel his ears and cheeks heating up, and there’s no way Hyunjin doesn’t notice him starting to blush.

“No… I would never.” He mumbles, loosening his grip on the boy’s t-shirt. Hyunjin keeps him there, pressing Jisung’s hand against his stomach and holding it there. He gives it a light squeeze, as if to tell him to keep it there, before removing his hand and sliding it over Jisung’s stomach. Jisung tenses and is about to open his mouth to say something, when Hyunjin’s fingers trail over the hem of his shirt, skimming dangerously close to his sweatpants.

“Am I allowed to touch you?” Hyunjin doesn’t bother looking up at Jisung and instead keeps his gaze downwards towards their hands. Jisung lets his eyes scan over Hyunjin’s features now that the boy is looking away, and he can’t tell if he’s hallucinating or not, but Hyunjin’s cheeks look flushed. It takes him a while to think of something appropriate to say, something that won’t get him in trouble.

“If you want to.” Jisung replies, voice shaking slightly. Hyunjin’s fingers slowly push up his shirt, just far enough for a sliver of skin to peek out. He runs a finger over the warm skin there, and Jisung has to stop himself from making any embarrassing noises at the feeling of Hyunjin’s fingers on him.

Hyunjin hesitates, waiting for any kind of protest, but Jisung wants him to keep going. They were already too far into it, and there was no way of playing it off as a joke or skinship at this point. The fingers on his stomach trail underneath his shirt, tracing over Jisung’s toned stomach and moving towards his thin waist. Hyunjin’s hand slides all the way to Jisung’s lower back, digging his fingertips into the skin there.

“Hyunjin…”

Hyunjin finally looks up, and when Jisung sees how dilated the boy’s pupils are, he swallows thickly. He can’t look away when Hyunjin runs his tongue over his lips, and he can’t stop himself from thinking about how they would feel against his own lips. At this point, he doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he’s looking at Hyunjin’s lips, and Hyunjin doesn’t seem to mind the lingering look.

It’s almost as if Hyunjin knows how weak he is, purposefully teasing him by licking them. Jisung almost groans at the thought, clenching his jaw and looking up to meet Hyunjin’s eyes.

“So, about that kiss…” Hyunjin trails off, humming as his fingers trail over the soft skin of Jisung’s back and occasionally letting them dip to toy with the waistband of his sweats. Jisung watches Hyunjin’s eyes fall to look at his lips, watching them intently as Jisung opens his mouth to reply.

“What kiss?” Jisung asks. Hyunjin blinks up at him, a look of confusion spreading over his face as he tries to make sure Jisung isn’t messing with him. When the boy doesn’t crack a smile or say he’s kidding, Hyunjin frowns, his fingers stilling against Jisung’s back.

“You… You said you were going to kiss me. Did you already forget?”

“Oh, right.”

But he hadn’t forgotten. It was a moment he was never going to forget, and he stayed up late every night since then thinking about what would have happened if Chan hadn’t interrupted them. What would’ve happened if Hyunjin started leaning in, or if Jisung had propped himself up to meet Hyunjin’s lips? Would any of the other members have noticed, or stopped them? What if they stayed after everyone left, and…

“You really forgot. Wow, I’m offended…” And now Jisung offers a small smile as he watches Hyunjin's mouth switch from a frown to a pout. Hyunjin slides his hand away from Jisung’s back, playfully hitting him on the chest before rolling on to his back, staring up at the ceiling. Jisung’s hand falls between them, and he instantly starts picking at the bedsheet. “Ugh, you jerk…”

“Sorry.”

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about.”

“Oh,” Jisung repeats, throat drying up and cheeks flushing even more than before. He props himself up on his other arm so he can see Hyunjin better, looking down at him while the older boy nervously chews on his bottom lip. He tries to calm himself down by taking a breath. It’s now or never. “Um, me too.”

“What?”

“I can’t stop thinking about the kiss. And you.” Jisung whispers, hoping that he says it quiet enough for Hyunjin not to hear. Except he does, because now he’s looking up at Jisung with wide eyes and knit eyebrows.

“Is that another joke?”

“It’s not. I promise.”

Hyunjin’s lips slowly quirk up into a smile, hand coming up to card through Jisung’s hair and push his bangs off his forehead. And Jisung smiles back, letting the taller boy rest his hand on the nape of Jisung’s neck, rubbing at the short hairs there. His thumb skims across Jisung’s jaw, the earring dangling from his ear swaying from its contact with Hyunjin’s hand.

“Please don’t make me wait any longer.” Hyunjin mumbles, gently pulling Jisung’s face towards his. Jisung meets him halfway, softly pressing his lips against the other boy’s. They stay like that for a few seconds before Jisung turns his head slightly, aligning their lips better. It’s warm, just like Hyunjin’s hands, and the fingers combing through his hair are enough to make him forget about the anxiety he’s had for the past few days.

Sure, they’ve jokingly ‘kissed’ each other before, but they were just quick pecks on the cheek or sometimes even the corner of each other’s mouths. Jisung never saw them as romantic, because Hyunjin tended to do that with everyone. But with the way Hyunjin is laying on his bed and kissing him so softly right now, he almost wishes they could’ve done more in the past. After a few seconds, Jisung pulled away slightly, looking down at the taller boy and taking a deep breath.

“I think I like you.” He whispers, eyes lingering on Hyunjin’s red lips. Hyunjin beams up at him with a smile, wrapping his arm around Jisung’s neck and pulling him back down to his lips again. Hyunjin gives him a peck, then another for good measure, before pulling away. “Okay, I take that back. I definitely like you.”

“Took you a while, huh?” Hyunjin teased, smiling even wider at the blush on Jisung’s cheeks. He let out a giggle, rolling on to his side to look at Jisung face to face. He moved his hand to Jisung’s cheek, lightly tracing his thumb over it.

“Yeah. I’m a dumbass, I know.” Jisung huffed out, pursing his lips into a pout. Hyunjin shook his head, thumb grazing over the boy’s bottom lip.

“It’s okay. At least you’re a cute dumbass.” He laughed again, a little louder this time, letting his eyes scan over Jisung’s features. “I like you too.”

Hyunjin leaned in, replacing his thumb with his lips. It wasn’t as soft as the first kiss; Hyunjin wasted no time pressing himself closer to Jisung, humming against the boy’s lips when Jisung shuddered at the feeling of Hyunjin’s chest brushing against him. He felt Hyunjin’s mouth open slightly against his before the boy licked at his lips, thumb skirting across Jisung’s jaw.

Jisung immediately opened his mouth, letting him in and trying his best to keep quiet. Hyunjin licked into his mouth, and he barely held back a moan when his tongue made contact with Jisung’s. It didn’t help that Hyunjin smelled so good, either. He smelled like Jisung’s shampoo and body wash, and Jisung could smell the faint scent of the facemask Hyunjin used every other night. He smelled clean and so good, and Jisung was too preoccupied thinking about Hyunjin in the shower to feel the boy’s hand move to his chest.

Hyunjin pushes him to lay down on the bed, and in an instant he’s on top of Jisung, chest to chest and a thigh slotted between Jisung’s. The boy pulls away just enough to press sloppy kisses to the boy’s jaw before moving down to his neck, and Jisung lets out a strangled groan. And then Jisung panics, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth and the other to push at Hyunjin’s shoulder, who immediately pulls away and props himself up over Jisung. They’re both panting and trying to catch their breaths, lips slick with spit. Hyunjin looks down at him with wide, scared eyes.

“W-wait. The others...” Jisung stutters out from behind his hand, swallowing and trying not to look at how red and puffy Hyunjin’s lips are. He wraps his other arm around Hyunjin’s neck, fingers toying with the fabric of his shirt near his shoulder and looking behind Hyunjin. Even though Jisung wanted to, no, needed to continue kissing him, it was only at that moment that he realized they were in their dorms and could be walked in on at any second. And he really didn’t want to have to explain to whoever unfortunately walked in on them why they were making out.

“Oh.” Hyunjin breathes out, glancing over his shoulder at the half-open door before looking back down at Jisung. He let out a sigh of relief, resting his forehead against Jisung’s. “God, I thought I fucked up or something.”

Jisung shakes his head, removing the hand from his mouth and letting it join his other hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. He gripped at the boy’s sleeve, urging him closer so his face was flush against Jisung’s chest again. Hyunjin turned his head so he could look up at the boy, trailing his fingers up and down Jisung’s side.

“Wait… You like me? Like like me?”

“Yeah. I thought I made it pretty clear when I stuck my tongue in your mouth, Jisung.” Hyunjin scoffed, lightly pushing his fingers into Jisung’s waist, teasing him. Jisung pouted at him, squeezing Hyunjin’s shoulder in return.

“So, does that mean I can call you baby? Like, in a non-straight, non-bro way?” Hyunjin lets out a laugh, propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at Jisung with a grin.

“Yeah, you can. Please do.” He says, leaning down to press a quick peck to Jisung’s lips. Jisung grins giddily up at him, pulling him back down and hugging him tightly.

At least now Jisung doesn’t have a problem with always thinking about Hyunjin’s hands and lips.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i may have written this at 4 a.m. because i was missing hyunsung and already read all the fanfics about them
> 
> title based on the song 'when we're together' by NVTHVN ft. mich!!


End file.
